Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies relating to advertising. For example, in recent years, advertisements on conventional billboards and posters have been replaced or supplemented with advertisements on electronic billboards, posters, and other displays due to the advantages of electronic advertising. The use of electronic displays, for instance, enables advertisers, developers, and other content providers to modify the presentation of advertisements or other information without physically replacing the displays, allowing for increased efficiency in updating and more relevant content. Unfortunately, little effort has been spent on involving the consumers themselves in providing media, in this context.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective approach for disseminating electronic media, particularly in the context of advertising.